A Year In The Life The Aftermath
by brucaslovecaptainswan
Summary: A Rory and Logan fix it fic.


A year in the life of... The Aftermath. (fix it fic)

Rory was awoken from a deep slumber by a frantic knocking sound at her door.. she looked over at her bedside table and the alarm clock telling her it was 4am, whoever this was was in for a very rude and frankly insulting awakening. she swung her legs down to the floor and padded sleepily to the door where the knocking fiend was.

Groggily she rubbed her eyes and pulled the door open 'Logan?!' she was very shocked to see the blonde was the culprit knocking on her door, 'What are you doing here? I mean not that im not happy to see you but this is a huge surprise last time we talked it seemed kinda final and now you are standing here at 4am with no coffee or donuts to warrant the sleep interruption.. I think my feelings can be summed up by huh?'

Logan smiled slightly, sleepy Rory was always adorable, he ran his hands through his (already mussed up) hair, 'Hi Ace. Mind if I come in? I umm have some big news and i wanted you to be the first to hear it.' Rory took in Logans agitated ,but somehow still extremely handsome state, damn him, she moved aside he swept past her and stared at her, he seemed to be vibrating with energy he was burning a hole in Rory when he finally spoke

'I've done it.' Rory looked at Logan warily already feelimg the pull of the Huntzberger heir 'Done what?' Logan laughed, it sounded slighly manic but amazingly happy to Rorys ears. 'I've left the bastard and his stupid company. Its done. I told him I was through with him, through with his fucking company and most importantly through with being his bitch.'

Rory sat down, shell shocked, 'WHAT?' Logan laughed loudly 'I'm done Ace. It's over I told him he could respect my decisions and let me have the life I want and deserve and be a goddamn dad for once in his sorry life or… he can walk away from me and I'll walk away from him as his employee and as his son..'

Logan paused the emotion of the situation finally gettin to him ' It won't surprise you to hear he didnt choose me.' Rory came out of the trance Logans words had put her in and pulled Logan into her arms, 'I'm so sorry Logan. I know hes never been that great of a dad but even I thought he was better than this… she held Logans face tenderly in her hands ' YOU deserve better than this.'

Logan put his hands on top of Rorys. 'I know I do.. so do you. Thats sorta why I'm here…. He took a deep breath in gathering the courage to share everything hed kept inside for years.

'I'm sorry I've been such an ass, I thought if I never mentioned the proposal and the ultimatum we could just carry on like normal no strings.. but I dont want that, not with you, I want you just you, but if you cant give that to me I wont walk away this time.. I'm in. I swear I'm all in. I will stay in your life in whatever capacity you choose for me because… he paused eyes filling with emotion held in for 9 long years..

'I love you, Rory.. You Gimored me the moment we danced at Richard and Emilys wedding. That was the moment I knew we were something and when you kissed me I knew that you were it.. the one….. I love you Ace. I always have and I know now I always will and if you dont feel the same way then that ok because just being in your life is enough for me.'

Rory took a step back pure love filling her entire body at Logans declaration but anger soon followed 'What?! Are you serious? You have a fiancée Logan you cant just turn up at my house in the middle of the night and tell me you love me thats not fair! I mean of course I love you too I always have but life doesnt work out how we expect it to, sometimes life just flys up over you and does a gigantic crap on your head '

Logan reached for Rory unable to hold in the amusement at her very Rory Gilmore rant 'A gigantic crap? is that Sylvia Plath or..?' Rory glanced at Logan thoroughly not impressed 'What do you want me to say Logan? Sure lets try again maybe this time we won't both totally suck at being adults!'

Logan smiled softly. ' No I don't want you to say that, not unless you mean it. Please understand me Rory when I say I am not here to give you an ultimatum. I know that was my mistake last time… Logan looked at Rory, total reverance in his eyes,

' You are Rory Gilmore you dont need anyone certainly not a screw up like me you are completely amazing by yourself you astound me you make everything brighter. I just want a chance to be in your life in whatever way I can. I just needed you to know how I feel, how I've always felt. I owe you that. Plus I dont have a fiancée anymore. I'm done with that too, I mean that was a buisness deal and since I have no buisness anymore and I am no longer technically a Huntzberger I have no need for a sham of a marriage.' Rory stared at Logan her face totally unreadable

'Don't you think thats what you should have lead with?' She had tears running down her face Logan couldn't take it anymore he inched down to her height and softly kissed her lips cupping her face gently as if he was afraid she might shatter Rory brought her arms round his waist and held him tight as if any moment he might disappear and after what she was about to share she thought that was a real possiblity.

'Logan.. I have some news too, see I was getting this weird craving for apples and poptarts and coffee made me feel so sick and I kept crying at dog commercials I mean I always cry at dog commercials but like I was sobbing…. She stopped her tangent looking at Logans amused smirk and crinkled eyes she sealed it away in her mind to hold on to when a Logan shaped hole in her door was all that remained of the love of her life standing in front of her…

'OK deep breaths.. so anyway I went to see the doctor and he told me i was preg…' she didnt get the words out before Logan lifted her up and swung her around then brought his mouth to hers for another sweet kiss… 'Logan!' Rory tried again ' Didnt you hear me im pregna…' she was interrupted once again by Logan and his lips…

'Ok you need to let me get this out because this is going to change everything you just said to me you wont want to stick around when you realise i have a bun in the ov…. Logan kissed her again silencing her once more with his mouth.

'Ace!' Dont you think me kissing you is a sign that im actually quite satisfied with this news no pro con list necessary?!' Rory could feel the tears, this time they were happy ones.. the happiest she had ever cried, slowly sliding down her face. She allowed herself to hope that maybe this time things wouldn't come crashing down maybe this time they would be happy,

'You mean you want this baby… our baby.' Logan couldnt believe that after everything he had just said Rory still doubted his feelings for her he vowed if it took the rest of his life he would convince her he was there to stay..

'Rory there is nothing I want more than to be a good father to our baby and to be a family with you a proper family one like I never had and one that you deserve to have.' With that he kissed her once more slowly and passionately as Rory began to try to lead Logan into her bedroom laughing as she kissed every visable bit of skin on his face and neck Logan pulled away slightly.. 'Rory I have a question… does Loreilei know about this?' Rory nodded still a little preoccupied with Logan and now the buttons on his shirt. 'Ace a follow up question…. this time will you jump?' Rory looked confused for a second before the words finally hit her and she smiled safe in the knowledge she was completely sure of this decision and had the perfect answer to a Logans question

'You jump I Jump Jack.' and with that the happy couple shedded their clothing as they made their way to the bedroom giggling and smiling like thay hadnt in years They knew they had a lot to work through and a lot to discuss but hey.. marriage and a baby seemed like a great jumping off point.


End file.
